El Hombre de la Casa
by SweetSS
Summary: Nunca a lo largo de su vida se había sentido inferior a otro hombre, aunque sonara ególatra él no era indiferente al efecto que causaba en la sociedad femenina, mucho menos en la única chica que realmente le importaba. Hasta el momento no se habían topado con nada que pusiera en riesgo su relación, solo entonces apareció él…. Y todo se complicó.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se me había ocurrido hace ya tiempo, pero nunca había optado por subirla, eso de Humor no suele ser mi mejor zona, pero pues decidí probar que tal sale. Las otras historias las seguiré actualizando de a poco pero lo haré, mientras les dejo esta nueva idea ojala les guste y espero sus comentarios:

* * *

**Resumen:** Nunca a lo largo de su vida se había sentido inferior ante otro hombre, por su puesto, aunque sonara ególatra él no era indiferente al efecto que causaba en la sociedad femenina, tanto su físico como su actitud de chico malo resultaban ser un imán para las mujeres y cualquiera de estas caía a sus pies, con esto incluyendo a la única de ellas que realmente le importaba, su actual novia, a diferencia de las otras ella le había costado cierto esfuerzo pero finalmente había cedido a sus encantos y no solo ella, del mismo modo él quedó atrapado en su belleza y espíritu inocente, era una criatura pura y frágil, y él un ser regido por sus impulsos dispuesto a protegerla con su vida, se complementaban el uno al otro y hasta el momento no se habían topado con nada que pusiera en riesgo su relación, solo entonces apareció _él_…. Y todo se complicó.

**….**

El carísimo reloj de pared colgado a lo alto del muro junto al marco de entrada a la cocina marcaba las 7:35 p.m. hora en la cual se escuchó el tamborileo de llaves al chocar antes de que la cerradura de la puerta diera vuelta y abriera dejando a la vista al apuesto hombre de cabellos desordenados entrando al departamento mientras lanzaba su maletín y chaqueta al mueble junto a la puerta, para acto seguido alzar su rostro viendo así la figura que reposaba tranquilamente en el mueble frente al televisor, sin meditar ni dos segundos, camino a paso lento pero seguro hasta dejarse caer a un lado de la criatura

- Bienvenido -Susurró la muchacha luego de girar su rostro levemente y así rozar los labios del recién llegado

- Llegaste temprano –Dijo luego del corto saludo, separando completamente su mirada del programa que veía hace unos segundos para posar sus grandes orbes jade en el hombre a su lado

- Terminé antes –Dijo mientras aflojaba su corbata y pasaba un brazo tras la chica, acercándola a su cuerpo –Al fin tendré unos cuantos días de descanso –completó

La joven sonrió tiernamente, y el con una de sus manos acerco su rostro al suyo hasta unir nuevamente sus labios en un suave beso

- Llegue a pensar que el trabajo me había robado a mi novio –susurró la chica entre besos

Él sonrió en respuesta a su comentario y profundizo el beso

- No, y ahora ya no hay nada que te libre de mi –dijo el joven mientras llevaba una de sus traviesas manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica…

**.**

.

.

- ¿Ya tienes todo cariño? –

Preguntaba una bella mujer de cabellos purpura a un pequeño de alrededor 5 años mientras que este miraba seriamente por toda la habitación asegurándose que nada se le estuviese olvidando.

La inspección fue interrumpida cuando un elegante hombre de cabellos negros cuyas facciones físicas eran similares a las del pequeño arribó en la habitación.

- ¿Ya están listos? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al niño y se colocaba de cuclillas hasta alcanzar su altura - ¿Tienes todo campeón? –preguntó nuevamente esta vez dirigiéndose únicamente al pequeño

La diminuta criatura negó suavemente y luego de hacer un tierno puchero, respondió

- No encuentro al Capitán América –

El hombre a su lado sonrió tiernamente y sujetándolo de los sobacos se levantó, elevando al mismo tiempo al pequeño y acunándolo en sus brazos

- Lo has dejado abajo en la sala, que dices si vamos a recogerlo para poder irnos –preguntó suavemente

El pequeño con una sonrisa asintió, mientras era conducido por el hombre escaleras abajo seguido por la mujer que los acompañaba

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya no se encontraban sentados contra el respaldar del mueble, ahora residían a lo largo del amplio sofá con aquel joven reposando sobre el cuerpo de la oji verde, mientras una de sus manos daba suaves caricias en la piel expuesta bajo la arrugada camisa de la chica, y al mismo tiempo su mano izquierda se ocupaba de subir y bajar sobre la pierna flexionada que la mujer mantenía a un costado del hombre sobre ella, mientras se devoraban sus labios el uno al otro con fervor

- No sabes cómo me alegra el hecho de que al fin tengas unas vacaciones –hablo en voz suave la chica, mientras dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro

- Y a mí –respondió el joven para luego lanzarse a devorar el blanquecino cuello de la muchacha bajo él

**.**

.

.

El paisaje que corría por su ventana, era el de las transitadas calles de Tokio, veía con atención los brillantes letreros cargados de diversas publicidades que adornaban esa bella noche. Mientras conducía, el hombre ojeaba de vez en cuando la parte trasera del auto viendo las reacciones del pequeño, estaba claro que el niño no quería que se efectuara el próximo viaje, a decir verdad, nadie en aquel auto disfrutaba de aquello, no por el hecho de realizar un viaje casual a otra ciudad, sino por el hecho de separase de aquel pequeño que miraba absorto la ciudad mientras ellos se acercaban a su destino.

- Ya verás que el tiempo se pasará volando –aseguró el pelinegro que conducía, mientras ojeaba una vez más la parte trasera del auto

El pequeño solo se dedicaba a apretar más fuerte su figura de acción del Capitán América, realmente no quería que esos dos se separaran de su lado aunque fuese solo por un corto tiempo

- Estoy segura que te divertirás mucho con ellos cariño –dijo la peli purpura, girándose levemente en su asiento y extendiendo su brazo para tocar en una suave caricia los mechones de cabello del pequeño

Este solo separo su rostro de la ventana y se dejó acariciar por la mujer

- Estarás en buenas manos – Habló de nuevo, mientras continuaba con su mano puesta tiernamente en la cabeza del pequeño

- No será por demasiado tiempo, nos tendrás de vuelta en menos de lo que crees –aseguro el hombre al volante

- Lo sé –dijo el pelinegro menor esbozando una tierna sonrisa

**.**

.

.

Los suspiros se hacían cada vez más constantes, la chica ya no poseía blusa alguna y mantenía sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de la cadera del hombre sobre ella, mientras que este se dedicaba a trazar un camino de besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta el final de su hombro al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos masajeaba grácilmente uno de los pechos de la joven aun por encima de la prenda interior y la otra se perdía entre sus muslos internos dando suaves caricias que la hacían delirar

- Sasuke –dejo escapar en un suspiro el nombre del responsable de las caricias en su cuerpo

- Como me encanta tenerte a mi merced –respondió sensualmente el chico en su oído

Acto seguido, el joven comenzó a mover sus caderas rozando sus puntos sensibles, generando suspiros suplicantes por parte de la chica

- Por favor –suplico perdida en las sensaciones que le proporcionaba aquel pelinegro

- Aun no –susurró sobre sus labios haciendo más constante el roce de sus caderas

Sin soportarlo más la chica tomo entre sus manos el perfecto rostro de aquel hombre sobre ella y lo beso con fiereza, para luego bajar sus manos y comenzar a desabotonar aquella estorbosa camisa

El chico llevó sus manos a la espalda de la joven pelirosa con el fin de deshacerse de aquella prenda superior que aun cubría sus pechos, pero su acción quedo a medio camino luego de que el timbre resonara en todas los rincones del departamento.

Se separaron abruptamente, para luego mirarse extrañados

- ¿Esperabas a alguien? –preguntó la chica, aun aturdida sintiendo los efectos de las recientes caricias

- No –aseguró el joven para luego pasarle la blusa a la pelirosa a su lado

Sea quien sea que se atrevía a interrumpir su momento, las pagaría, pero primero se aseguraría de que su novia estuviese completamente vestida, no permitiría que ningún otro hombre la viera en las condiciones en las que él varias veces atrás la había visto, le partiría la cara a golpes a aquel que viera a su chica de aquella manera.

Observó la puerta unos segundos, y luego volteó a ver a su novia, asegurándose de que tuviese la ropa puesta en su lugar, se levantó de su asiento y camino tratando de contener su furia hasta la puerta para averiguar quien había sido el idiota de interrumpir una situación como esa.

Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con tres pares de ojos.

- ¿Itachi? –

- Hola hermanito –saludó efusivamente el Uchiha mayor

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó ahora más molesto

- No nos invitas a pasar –dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de coleta

- Hmp -

El pelinegro de cabellos desordenados solo se hizo a un lado y les permitió el paso a su hermano mayor y su familia

- Hey Sakura, como está mi cuñada favorita –saludó alegremente el pelinegro de coleta, acercándose a la sala donde aun residía la pelirosa

La chica dejó escapar una leve risa y respondió igual de alegre su saludo

- Bien, y como está el Uchiha mas sonriente que conozco –

- Necesitando un increíble favor –dijo poniendo a relucir su más abierta sonrisa

Si había algo que estaba claro era el hecho de que Sasuke jamás seria el tipo de personas que hacen favores sin nada a cambio, pero también estaba el hecho de que su querido hermano poseía una debilidad y esta tenia nombre y apellido además de un impactante cabello rosa

- Hola Sakura –saludó amablemente Konan la esposa de Itachi

- Hola Konan, como has estado –respondió la pelirosa ofreciéndole una linda sonrisa

- Muy bien, por cierto creo que no te han presentado formalmente con cierta personita –dijo la peli purpura haciéndose a un lado para dejar a la vista de la chica al pequeño niño que se mantenía agarrado a la mano de su madre

Por supuesto había escuchado hablar de aquello, Sasuke le había comentado tiempo atrás cuando aún no eran pareja que su hermano tenía una esposa llamada Konan y un pequeño niño llamado Shisui, que para entonces ya debía contar con uno años. Sin embargo nunca había tenido el placer de conocerlo personalmente a Sasuke no le agradaba mucho la idea de que se reunieran con su familia, ellos solían bombardearlos con preguntas acerca de su relación y debido a que la pelirosa era la primera chica con la que Sasuke se mostraba que realmente iba en serio, al punto de presentarla como pareja ante sus padres y agregando el hecho de que luego de cumplir 9 meses como pareja habían comenzado a vivir juntos.

- Anda Shisui, dile hola a Sakura la novia de tu tío Sasuke –animó Konan al pequeño

- Hola –dijo al principio algo nervioso

- Hola Shisui –dijo Sakura alegremente – ¿cuántos años tienes? –preguntó con una sonrisa

El pequeño le enseño los dedos correspondientes para que comprendiera un perfecto "5"

Luego de que Sasuke notara que los presentes habían centrado su atención en el pequeño descendiente Uchiha lo hizo molestarse aún más, y era por la simple razón de que aún no había escuchado a que se debía tan inoportuna visita

- Hmp, y bien a que se viene su visita –

- Shisui ve a presentarle a Sakura al Capitán América –pronunció el mayor de los Uchiha ignorando completamente a su hermano

Primero debía encantar a la pelirosa si quería que su plan funcionara, estaba seguro que si le comentaba a Sasuke el favor que necesitaba lo echaría de allí con un firme "No"

El pequeño corrió frente a Sakura esta vez mas entusiasmado y alzó su juguete frente a ella, Sakura quedó cautivada con la hermosa sonrisa del pequeño y más aún cuando este hizo las presentaciones, a ella le pareció lo más tierno del mundo. Luego de eso Shisui se subió al mueble y quedó sentado junto a la enternecida peli rosa.

- Bueno veras hermanito, Konan y yo necesitamos un pequeño favor –comenzó el mayor de los Uchiha

- Ya deja de darle vuelta al asunto y di que quieres de una vez –

- Konan y yo debemos hacer un viaje de negocios y no podemos llevar a Shisui, así que nos preguntamos si tu podrías ser tan gentil y … -la petición fue cortada abruptamente luego de que el joven Uchiha entendiera hacia donde iban esas palabras

- No –decretó con seguridad

- Solo será durante un mes Sasuke –Habló Konan

- He dicho que no, no hare de niñera –

- ¿De qué hablan ustedes tres? –preguntó una distraída pelirosa que hasta entonces había estado concentrada charlando con el pequeño pelinegro

Fue entonces que Sasuke pudo descubrir el plan de Itachi, luego de verlo sonreír por la interrupción de Sakura

- Ni lo pienses –sentenció Sasuke

- ¿El qué? –pregunto la pelirosa nuevamente

- Sakurita, veras Konan y yo debemos hacer un viaje –comenzó Itachi

- No –sentenció nuevamente

El mayor de los Uchiha le lanzó una furtiva y divertida mirada de victoria a su hermano para luego continuar

- Se nos es imposible llevar a Shisui con nosotros y nos preguntábamos si ustedes serían tan amables de cuidarlo por un tiempo –dijo finalizando con una sonrisa

- Solo será por un mes por mucho –aseguró Konan

En todo momento a quien se dirigieron para comentar tal favor fue hacia la chica por quien sabían tenían ganada la batalla

- No –respondió nuevamente Sasuke

Cuando a los pocos segundos su respuesta se vio ofuscada por las efusivas palabras de la pelirrosa

- Seguro! Nos encantaría –aseguro la chica, sacándole ciertas sonrisas triunfales a los padres del pequeño Uchiha

- Claro que no –respondió Sasuke enfrentando la mirada de su novia

- Oh vamos Sasuke, solo será por un tiempo, es perfecto para que convivas un poco con tu sobrino, mira qué lindo es –dijo la chica acariciando suavemente el cabello del nombrado

- He dicho no –dijo el joven manteniéndose firme y lo fue hasta que vio a su novia endurecer la mirada y caminar hasta posarse a su lado

Se aseguró en su hombro y se inclinó para susurrarle unas palabras al oído

"_Acepta, o te quedaras sin sexo por 1 mes_"

Giro su rostro en su dirección y la miró desafiante

- No serias capaz –hablo con cierta duda al ver sus ojos mantener esa mirada afilada

Ella volvió a inclinarse y esta vez susurro

"_2 meses_"

- De nuevo te agradecemos por esto Sasuke –dijo Konan sonriéndole aunque él no le devolviese el gesto

- Te debo una hermanito –aseguró Itachi mientras abrazaba una última vez a su hijo

- Pórtate bien con tus tíos –dijo Konan mientras besaba la frente de su pequeño

- Y procura no enojar mucho a tu tío Sasuke –dijo Itachi en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano lo escuchara y soltara un bufido ante esto

Entonces luego de despedirse de la pelirosa y agradecerle nuevamente, salieron por la puerta dejando al pequeño pelinegro que sujetaba la mano de Sakura.

Luego de eso el niño vio unos segundos con nostalgia la puerta por la que habían salido sus padres y giro en dirección a la pelirosa

- ¿Entonces, tu estas con mi tío Sasuke? –preguntó el pequeño luego de unos segundos de observar a la chica a su lado

- Si así es –dijo con una sonrisa la chica

- ¿Entonces porque jamás había oído hablar de ti? –dijo inocentemente el chiquillo

Luego se pudo observar la mirada afilada que Sakura le dedicaba a Sasuke, mientras que este levemente intimidado por la manera en que su novia le miraba, pensaba en que había cometido el error más grande, definitivamente ese sería el mes más largo de su vida, adiós a sus anheladas vacaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

Amm... aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que les guste, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario/sugerencia. La historia en si no sera muy larga, pero aun así ojala les guste...

* * *

La sala se hallaba vacía, solo residía la figura del malhumorado pelinegro que reposaba en el sofá, hace alrededor de 15 minutos que su novia se había llevado al pequeño Uchiha a la que sería su habitación por el resto del mes.

La televisión se mantenía encendida pero esto era a lo que menos atención le ponía aquel hombre, su mente vagaba preguntándose qué carajos había hecho para que su suerte le jugara de esta manera, es decir, él y su novia llevaban ansiando el momento en que este pudiera tomarse un descanso, después de todo trabajar en la empresa de la familia no era nada sencillo, ser el hijo del dueño de toda la compañía no le otorgaba ningún beneficio por el contrario parecía tener más trabajo que cualquier otro empleado en ese lugar, y ahora que al fin le habían concedido un corto tiempo de descanso, al irritante de su hermano se le venía la grandiosa idea de dejarlo a cargo de su sobrino y no es que odiara al pequeño, en realidad nunca había tratado mucho con él solo en las ocasiones en que visitaba la casa de sus padres en las reuniones familiares tuvo la oportunidad de jugar por alrededor de diez minutos con el niño y eso era todo, eso era todo el contacto que habían tenido.

Simplemente no se explicaba como a Itachi se le había ocurrido semejante cosa, él no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia, apenas y con mucho esfuerzo lograba soportar las escenas de celos que le plantaba su novia cada vez que veía a su asistente más cerca de él de lo que es debido y ahora le venían con que debía ser niñero, él no tenía cara de niñero, ¿qué parte de su rostro mostraba el aprecio hacia los niños? Si el detestaba a esos mocosos! Solo existían dos cosas en el mundo que lo llevaban al borde de la desesperación, la primera su idiota e hiperactivo mejor amigo y la segunda los niños, esas bolas de energía inagotable sencillamente lo exasperaban.

- Shisui ven, debes ponerte tu pijama –

Gruñó.

Llevaba ese lapso de tiempo escuchando los murmullos de la conversación que mantenía Sakura con la molesta criatura. Como era posible que hace casi una hora estaba a punto de tener sexo con su novia y ahora se encontraba solo en aquel sofá donde se iba a llevar a cabo su principal intención al llegar del trabajo, mientras escuchaba las molestas risas que daba el pequeño seguidas de las de la peli rosa.

- Maldito bastardo –murmuró

Supo el plan de Itachi casi al instante de notar como observaba a Sakura con cierto interés, por su puesto su hermano sabía que de alguna forma u otra la peli rosa lograría convencerlo de aceptar semejante propuesta, así que el muy astuto había atacado directamente a la chica y con nada menos que su propio hijo y desgraciadamente su plan resultó ser efectivo.

Aun gruñendo y soltando una que otra maldición se levantó del sofá rumbo a la cocina, no quería pensar más en que su suerte por primera vez en su vida se había volteado en su contra, así que ocuparía sus pensamientos en comer algo, darse una ducha y con un poco de esperanza lograr separar a su novia del pequeño para que pudiesen ir a la cama a descansar, ya le quedaría a ella un mes entero para darle cariñitos a ese diminuto ser y a él un mes entero de pura desgracia.

Puso a hacer un poco de café y mientras terminaba de preparar su sándwich, pudo escuchar las voces de sus dos acompañantes seguidas de varios pasos y terminando con una fuerte carcajada proveniente del pequeño pelinegro.

- Shisui espera, ven aquí! –escuchó gritar a Sakura

Luego de eso no pudo predecir el correteo que se estaba llevando a cabo por todo el departamento y menos al pequeño pelinegro que entró corriendo a carcajada viva a la cocina y mucho menos cuando el niño dio a estrellarse contra el costado del volátil pelinegro, generando que el ansiado sándwich que estaba a segundos de llegar a su boca diera a parar al frío suelo.

- Oh, lo siento tío Sasuke –dijo el niño mientras sobaba su frente debido al golpe

- Hmp! –masculló el pelinegro mayor mientras veía el desparramado sándwich que reposaba en el suelo y mientras al mismo tiempo una vena palpitaba fuertemente en su frente

- Shisui! –pronunció la peli rosa sin aire, arribando a la cocina –ven, vamos a ponerte tu pijama –

Suponiendo que los dos presentes se marcharían y dejarían que el silencio volviera, el pelinegro mayor ignoro sus voces y se dio vuelta mientras servía su café en un vaso.

- Si, solo déjame ayudar al tío Sasuke con esto –dijo refiriéndose al sándwich en el suelo

Con la intención de hacer lo que sus padres le dijeron y no molestar a su tío, el pequeño pelinegro giro con el fin de ayudarle a recoger el desastre causado, sin embargo no contó con que tropezaría y su pie vendría a caer justamente en uno de los panes untados con un poco de mantequilla que lo llevó a irse contra el cuerpo de su tío.

- ¡Mierda! –exclamó a todo pulmón el Uchiha mayor

- Sasuke! Hay niños presentes! –reclamó la peli rosa por su vocabulario

Fue entonces que la chica notó el porqué de la reacción de su novio, el café caliente que sostenía en su mano vino a parar justamente sobre su camisa ligeramente abierta en el pecho debido al choque del pequeño

- ¡Quema! Esta mierda quema! –exclamó de nuevo el pelinegro buscando con urgencia algo con lo que pudiera secarse

Fue entonces que se pudo escuchar el llanto del niño a quien le había salpicado un poco del líquido caliente en su mejilla y hombro derecho.

- Oh cálmate Shisui –dijo la peli rosa mientras tomaba al niño en brazos y limpiaba los restos de líquido con su camisa – Vamos te pondré algo para que te deje de arder –le dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras que el Uchiha mayor desencajaba su boca y veía como la chica se retiraba de la cocina sin prestarle mayor atención. Al final se atuvo a deshacerse de su camisa y secar los restos del líquido con esta misma, para luego permanecer unos minutos más en la cocina mientras limpiaba el desastre del suelo y se retiraba hacia su habitación echando chispas.

Luego de eso se dio una larga ducha en la que se encargó de recordar porque detestaba tanto a los niños en general. Finalmente cuando estuvo vestido con su tradicional ropa para dormir fue en busca de la peli rosa al cuarto de huéspedes donde se suponía dormiría el pequeño.

La encontró sentada a un lado de la cama mirándolo enternecida mientras acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos. Una vez ella fue consciente de su presencia se levantó de su sitio y camino al encuentro con su novio.

- Como están tus quemaduras –dijo en murmullos mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con cuidado

- De maravilla gracias –respondió el Uchiha con el sarcasmo rebosando sus palabras

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación principal, donde se metieron bajo las sabanas para seguido a esto la chica dejara reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro y este a su vez le rodeara su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

- Es realmente tierno no lo crees? –dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- No –respondió secamente el pelinegro

Sakura río

- Oh vamos, si pasaras más tiempo con él te darías cuenta –insistió de nuevo

- Solo me interesaba pasar más tiempo contigo, pero parece ser que eso no se va a poder –dijo el chico malhumorado

- Estas exagerando –dijo Sakura volteándolo a ver –podemos pasar tiempo los tres –continuo con una sonrisa

- Yo creo que no –respondió sin verla a los ojos

- Porque eres tan amargado –

- No soy amargado –

- Lo eres, es tu sobrino Sasuke deberías ser más amable con él mientras esta aquí –

- Si por mi fuera él ni siquiera estaría aquí –dijo Sasuke volteando a verla

- Pero aun así aceptaste –reafirmo la chica

- Si, y hablando de eso, será mejor que me recompenses por ello –dijo el chico mientras daba vuelta dejando a la mujer bajo él

- Tú no tienes remedio –dijo cambiando su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa traviesa

El Uchiha sonrió ladinamente y unió sus labios con los de la peli rosa en un suave beso, la chica condujo sus manos enredándolas en su desordenado cabello mientras profundizaba el beso, y él llevaba sus manos una hasta su cintura y otra hasta donde terminaba el short que ella traía puesto y comenzaba con suaves caricias. Abandonó su boca para dirigirse hasta su cuello donde comenzó a plantar húmedos besos desde su mejilla hasta el comienzo de sus pechos

- Sasuke –susurró la chica

Ella llevó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del pelinegro y comenzó a delinear sus marcados músculos erizando los bellos de este. Sasuke comenzó a bajar delicadamente una de las tiras de la blusa de la peli rosa mientras al mismo tiempo una de sus manos subía hasta sus pechos por debajo de la blusa subiendo la temperatura de la piel que recorría

- Sasuke –jadeó

El chico bajo un poco más de la cuenta la blusa de la chica dejando expuesta la blanquecina piel de su pecho donde deposito cortos besos, para luego subir lenta y tortuosamente hasta sus labios, donde dieron inicio a un apasionado y húmedo beso, mientras que se susurraban cortas palabras entre besos

- Sasuke –jadeó nuevamente

- Tío Sasuke –

Se separaron de golpe viendo anonadados hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el adormilado pelinegro que veía curioso la escena

- ¿Por qué tío Sasuke está sobre la tía Sakura? ¿Están jugando a hacerse cosquillas? –

- ¡Shisui! –exclamó Sakura, lanzando sin pudor alguno a Sasuke hacia el otro lado de la cama generando que este en un mal movimiento terminara limpiamente en el suelo

- ¿Por qué estás tan roja tía Sakura? –pregunto Shisui inocentemente

- No, no es nada –

- ¿Estas enferma? –pregunto de nuevo

- No no, amm… Shisui que haces despierto, deberías irte a dormir ya es tarde –dijo la chica muerta de nervios y vergüenza

- Es que… -comenzó el pequeño bajando el rostro – es que, está lloviendo y yo… -cortó su oración

- Oh, te dan miedo las tormentas? –dijo Sakura notando por primera vez, que realmente llovía

Sasuke quien se levantaba del suelo también notaba que afuera, estaba lloviendo a cantaros y ocasionales relámpagos iluminaban el cielo

- Si –susurró Shisui mientras un tierno rubor cubría sus mejillas –y mamá bueno, mamá suele dormir conmigo cuando hay tormentas y pensé que tal vez… –miró a la peli rosa a los ojos – tal vez tú podrías dormir conmigo esta noche –

Sakura quien jamás podría negarse a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidieran siendo que un pequeño niño como él le pone el rostro más tierno que haya visto jamás, acepto inmediatamente su propuesta saliendo de la habitación con él pequeño en brazos.

Mientras la habitación se embargaba en un silencio que era opacado únicamente por el rugido que desprendía el cielo, se mantenía un confundido peli negro preguntándose qué rayos había pasado y como es que de estar perfectamente compartiendo calor con su novia pasaba a quedar ignorado y solo en la habitación.

- Oh no, eso sí que no! –exclamó Sasuke, aunque supiera que nadie lo estaba oyendo

Acababa de entender lo que implicaba tener a ese pequeño en su departamento, no solo acapararía a su novia, irrumpiría en su cómodo silencio y destrozaría su cocina, ahora también le quitaría el privilegio de tener a su novia en las noches, esas largas noches en las que solo eran él y ella sumiéndose en el placer del uno al otro, eso definitivamente NO era tolerable

- Esto es guerra –susurró Sasuke con la voz cargada de ira y malicia

Si creía que solo ese par de horas habían sido una completa desgracia, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería un mes entero con esa criatura irrumpiendo en la paz de su hogar, lo único que estaba seguro es que pasara lo que pasara, él no perdería, ese mocoso debía aprender que con Sasuke Uchiha no se juega y no le importaba que fuese su sobrino, ese pequeño engendro del mal estaba amenazando su perfecta y codiciada vida y eso era algo que no permitiría, al final de ese mes descubrirían que Uchiha es mejor.

Porque si hay algo que está claro es que el orgullo de un Uchiha es _intocable._


End file.
